They were supposed to live happily ever after
by TheFabDonna
Summary: It been a year since their wedding day, a year since everything had changed. Kaman. ONE SHOT


It was New Years Eve 2004; it was their one-year anniversary. It was a happy day, or it could have been. If not everything had changed that day, changed for the worse.

They were supposed to live happily ever after. He was supposed to be the one, the person who could rescue her from all the bad things in her life. The one person who did not care about the life she used to live. He was supposed to be her prince charming with a badge. He was supposed to be her happily ever after, but he never was. He never really got the chance to rescue her from her past; he never got the chance to help her become the person she always wanted to be. He was the one who would help her keep my life straight, but… things changed. Her life changed, and not for the better.

She couldn't understand why she never got her happy ending, why every time she thought her life finally was perfect, something drastic happened. Something that made her life worse than it had ever been before. However, it was supposed to be different this time, it should have changed. It was supposed to be the happiest day in her life and it was until he left her, until her life changed in ways she could not even imagine.

She looked over at his picture. "Why did you leave me? You promised nothing would happen to you. You said that we would be together forever, every Christmas for the rest of our lives. You promised." She could feel the tears coming down her cheek, as they did every night when she went through the same emotions when she came home to the house that they were supposed to live in together, for the rest of their lives.

She was sure that this time, happiness was for real. She knew the love was, so why couldn't the happiness be real to? Why could not, for the first time in her life, the happiness be real? She knew it; she was doomed for a life in misery and pain, a life where every time she found something or someone who meant something for her, it would be taken away from her. This time was no different, but it somehow hurt so much more this time. He had not chosen to leave her, he had not changed, he had not stopped loving her, and he had been taken from her by force. Not by choice, by force. Maybe that was what made it different this time, knowing that he hadn't left her because he wanted to. He did not want to leave her, he just had. She knew it wasn't his fault, and she had finally come with terms that it wasn't hers. She could have stopped the wedding when she saw the message, and she tried. But he had refused, he would not let the killer stop their wedding. They were supposed to show their love to the world of Salem, and prove that no one could come between them.

She had thought it had worked, they had caught Tony DiMera and it seemed like everything finally would turn out perfect, for the first time in her life. It really was the happiest day in her life, until she had lost him. The love of her life vanished just like that, and she could not change it. The happiest day of her life, suddenly became the worst. The only thing love could not conquer had to happen, death.

However, his death did not change how she felt about him and it probably never would. She still loved him and she still felt like a part of her was missing. A part of her were missing, her better part. The part that had changed her made her a better person in all the ways possible. The one person who changed her, the person that she would never have guessed would have given her so much happiness and so much grief at the same time.

Nobody had really thought they would make it, she had not even believed it herself. Not until the day, he finally said those three little words, and he had said them in front of the entire world. At least their world.

She still remembered the day like it was yesterday and how she felt embarrassed at first, but then just happy.

_Kate, I hope to hell you are somewhere you can hear this right now. This is my only chance to say this in front of the entire world, or at least our word. _She remembers how her heart jumped when he said that. _You know when you said; when you said I love you on the police radio, those three little words just kinda stuck in my throat, and I blew it all right. I admit that. _Every feeling still lingers in her body. _And you accused my of being commitment for weak and okay duly noted. But dammit Kate, I know what I want and I know how I feel. And now that I am ready to tell you that, you disappear on me. _She remembers how her entire body filled itself with emotion. _So here we go, right in front of God and the entire Salem. Then he turned and asked Jack and Jennifer. You do have a big audience right. _Then they said something she no longer remembers and it is not important. But she does remember the next part. _Kate you wanted me to commit, you wanted me to say this, like this. You wanted to hear this said this way. All right lady, you wanted me to be truthful and lay it on the line. Here it goes, I love you. Kate Roberts, did you hear that? That was not easy for me to say, believe me but I'm gonna say it again. I love you, I love you very much, and I am not gonna leave this spot until you come here to Jack and Jennifer's and you let me say that to your face. _Her body was so filled with excitement and hope for the future. She had decided to go down their and they kissed on Salem TV and it seemed like everything would work out for the better.

She had been so happy that not even Sami could ruin their happiness; she just learned to ignore the little bitch. She knew it had only been a around one year and six months but it seemed like forever. It was one of the happiest moments in her life, he had said I love you and their entire world knew it. The rest of their relationship had been a series of ups and downs, with deep valleys of downs and high mountains of ups. Still some moments would always be remembered for the good and the bad. Like when he found out about her past, and he could handle it. She remembered the pain in her heart when she had to tell him and they way she had to tell him. The weeks without him had been a hell, and being the main suspect in the Salem serial killings had actually made things better. Still it wasn't the pain of being suspected of murder by all her friends that had torn her back then, it was being without him. Not walking up in his arms in the morning, not hearing him call her Katie, that was the thing that torn her heart to pieces. Somehow, they got out of it and back together, mostly thanks to the fact that they found out they shared twins and his confession that he never stopped loving her. She cherished that memory and kept it in her heart.

_You know there is one bright spot here we have kids. And that sort of thing usually brings a couple closer together, specially when they are in love. _Then she said_ I guess that leaves us out then, _Then he surprised her, he said the thing she never would have expected him to say. _Speak for yourself Kat I do love you. I never stopped. _She was so surprised that she wasn't even sure he was telling the truth. But he did, and he proved it to her with a kiss that wasn't the most passionate kiss they shared, but the most meaningful.

That night and the morning after was the most amazing moment of her life because they were together again, she was once again in his arms when she woke up and she knew that he loved her and that this time nothing could come between them. No more secrets, no more lies. Of course, he had arrested her for murder, but he got her out. They were happy and engaged. The night he proposed was magical and sweet. It was filled with romance, love and followed by one of the shortest engagements' in history. New Year came and the wedding was perfect.

She remember walking up that aisle, and seeing his face at the altar. She remember thinking how everything was perfect. The wedding vows, but his and hers. _This ring I put on your finger is a circle without end, just like my love for you. _And hers which was filled was so many promises she never got the chance to keep. _Roman, I hope that you'll remember this moment always. Today I give you this ring, and I give you my heart. Oh there's so many things that I want to say to you, and there's so many promises that I want to make. _

_But right now I can't even think of what they are. Because all I can think about is how much I love you. So the promise that I make to you today is that I will love you always, all the days of my life. _And they were husband and wife, and even if the reception was filled with love and hope, it was all an blur. The only thing she does remember was his body and blood. It isn't the way a woman wants to remember their wedding day, but it is how she remembers hers. She was supposed to be happy now, but she is not all thanks to psycho Marlena Evans. She ruined her life and left Sami in her and John's care. Not like there is any her and John, they tried it but she couldn't. It wasn't fair to Roman's memory, it wasn't fair to either of them.

The phone rang. "Kate Roberts-Brady". She had taken his name even if they never really got the chance to be Mrs. Brady. However, she still took his name to remember him, to cherish his life and their love.

It was Phillip, she had to pick up baby Caroline because Belle was coming over and they were going to see a movie. Kate went to her car, sat in and went to Phillips house. "Hi, Phillip. I'm not to late am I?" "No, mom. You are right on time. Belle will be here in 10 minutes." He smiled at his mother. "Thanks, so how has my little angel been doing?"

Caroline had been born 9 months after Roman's death, she had gotten pregnant on their wedding day and it was her main reminder on how much she had loved Roman. She saw Roman in Caroline everyday, it did not make it easier but somehow it made it better.

They were supposed to live happily ever after, even though that never happened she still loves him and will until the day she dies and they'll be together again in heaven.


End file.
